Drowned it up
by N3GA
Summary: [Shake It Up] a short story about how Rocky, Logan and some sea water can form into a relation. However, when someone that has a thing against Rocky. And is willing to go through great length to even kill Rocky, will their relationship survive the maniac after Rocky? And who is it? Also will this reveal their relationship to Cece?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I own nothing.

No one's pov, or Rocky's

* * *

She could feel the ocean water in her lungs. They were gasping for air, when she felt someone press her lungs. After each time, there was a pair of gentle lips that pressed against her own, blowing air in. She managed to open her eyes wide enough to sees the situation. Cece was pressing against her lungs while LOGAN? was giving her mouth to mouth. They must have noticed saw her twitch from waking up, because they tried helping her up.

"Rocky are you feeling okay?" She nodded at her red head best friend.

"Alright, Logan you take her to the car and I'll get the stuff." As one of Logan's arm wrapped around Rocky's waist, and another at her back, she realized she was on a beach. Then she remembered what happened. She was pushed into the water by a random stranger. A hard rock bumped her head before she was being washed away by waves. The feeling that there was no ground underneath you, filled her veins. The last thing she saw was a girl smirking. She was familiar, but she decided to think about it later. Awaking from her thoughts, she looked up at Logan. The sun was shining at his flowing hair and beautiful brown eyes. His perfect lips were frowning, from worry. He had quite a muscular body. She could see that since he was shirtless. For some reason, she had never noticed so much things about Logan. There was no reason to, he was her friend, boss and best friend's brother.

Still thinking of Logan, Rocky didn't see Cece. She caught up to them carrying their stuff. "Okay I got everything, I think. Now what do we do?"

"We should bring her back to the beach house and go back to Chicago."

"No I am fine. Just a little water in my lungs. I'll be fine, besides you still need to visit that friend of yours, since we are in Miami." The other two nodded in agreement, for once. They climbed into Logan's car and went to the beach house. They went into their rooms and got changed.

Cece wore a black jacket with a colorful shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Rocky wore some tights, and a blue vest over a t-shirt. Logan wore a black pair of pants and a white long-sleeve. It had green sleeves, that were rolled up.

"Hey who brought that gigantic bag along? I thought it was just the three of us living here."

"Rocky is right that's not any of ours. This is dad's house, only us three are suppose to be here." Logan bent down and opened the bag. Out popped Deuce and Ty.

"Never ever get into a bag with Deuce, no matter how much times he begged you. It is not fun in there."

"Me? You were the one who was jabbing your elbow and knee everywhere. Also I thought it was amazing in there. Oh hey guys."

"Not that we don't enjoy your company, but why are you guys here?"

"Oh Ty wanted to make sure that you, his little sister wasn't hurt."

"We will go another time to my friend's house. Let's just stay here."

In the night, Rocky went out to feel the breezy air on the balcony. She was still thinking about her mixed feelings to Logan. What was their relationship? Friends or more? The entire Day she was stuck on those questions. She quickly jumped out of her thoughts when she heard something. It was Deuce.

"Hey Rocky what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air you?"

"With Ty next door, I can't sleep. He snores loudly. What's troubling you?"

"How do you know..."

"I might not look like it but I can be sensitive too. Now tell me your problem already!"

"You have to promise that nobody can know about this. I don't know how I feel about a person and I'm not sure if we are more than friends."

"Rocky if you want to ask me out, just go ahead. I must tell you though I have a girlfriend."

"No not you."

"Then you shouldn't stress yourself to much about it. Spend some more time with him. If your feelings become different, in the good way. Then you like-like him."

"Deuce out of all the people I didn't think you would be able to help me. I mean Ty, your uncle, Cece, Dina, even Tinka and Gunther..."

"Okay we get it."

"Thanks." She stood there a little longer and fell asleep on a chair. Her problem was kinda solved. Waking up early, she saw the amazing sunrise. As she was about to leave, Logan cam in.

"Hey Rocky, there's a nice view here, isn't there? Anyways, I want to talk to you about yesterday. When we were at the beach, I really thought I-we lost you. But when you were about to die, only then did I realized what you meant to me. I was just wondering if you-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Rocky smash her lips into his. At first he was shock but then kissed her back. With his hands around her waist and her's running through his hair, they didn't even notice what time it is. They froze like that until the both gasped for air.

"I…just. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. At least now I know you feel the same way. Rocky would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to." Just like that, they were dating.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I was on vacation. And there are the other stories I'm writing so yea busy. I own nothing.

Entered the building, they both laughed and smiled.

"That was the best date ever." said the girl. Standing in front of the elevator door, they both sighed.

"We have to."

"But I don't want to. Rocky why don't we just tell Cece? She will find out eventually."

"The timing isn't right. I don't want to let go either, but we have to." She released her grip on Logan's hand. Logan frowned and walked in the elevator. Before the doors closed, he pulled Rocky into a kiss. Holding hands and kissing still, the door opened. They heard a gasp and turned to see a surprised Ty and Flynn.

"You and him? He and you? In the elevator? How long? What's going on?" that was all Ty managed to say.

Flynn on the other hand was less surprised. "Nice man you got the girl and it's your step-sisters best friend." he stepped forward and did their hand shake.

This got Logan a elbow bump from Rocky. "I will deal with Ty, you take Flynn back." She gave him a little peck on the cheek and left with a dumbfounded Ty.

"Alright as your older brother, I command you not to say anything about this to Cece."

"Fine. Do remember that you owe me one."

"Sure." they walked inside the empty house. As they were about to head for the couch, Cece came out dancing to music blaring out of a stereo.

"Wow wasn't Ty taking you to wherever? And what are you doing here?"

"Ty had to go do something, so Logan brought me back."

"Cece come on, we are going to be step-siblings. Might as well get along." Logan didn't like being so nice to Cece, but for Rocky's sake, he'd do it.

"Fine you can stay. Just be quiet!" she pressed play and music continued to blow throughout the entire floor, maybe even the building. The two boys smirked and went inside Flynn's room to play video games.

The days went on, with Cece still not knowing that her best friend was dating her future step-brother. Rocky and Logan continue to date.

"That movie was great! I loved it, but not as much as I love you." that made her blush.

"Same. Come hurry!" she pulled him in a dark alley. "We need to be more careful, I just saw Cece. I think she's gone now."

As they were about to go back to the crowded sidewalk, a person jumped in front of them. They had something in his hand, because of the poor lighting, they couldn't see what it was.

"What do you want with us?" the figure didn't say a word. All they did was raise the thing in his hand and ran forward to Rocky. Before, she could do anything, Logan took the blow, by going in front of her. It was a metal pipe that knocked Logan out. After doing so, the figure gasped and ran away. It seemed like they didn't want to hurt Logan, only Rocky.

Rocky was still frozen, until she saw Logan laying in his own blood. She broke free of her daze and went beside him, calling 9-1-1. When the ambulance came, she always stayed by his side. After the doctors check, he was brought into surgery. All she could do was wait in a chair and hope for the best. Soon Cece, Ty, Deuce and Dina came. Jeremy and Georgia was on a vacation. "He is alive and awake-" before the doctor could finish they ran in the room to see Logan rubbing his hair. "Who am I?" was the first thing he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Logan has amnesia! Amnesia is the one where you forget everything right? Well whatever it is, he has it. I own nothing.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V (point of view.)

"Who am I?" was the first thing he said. Even Cece who may have not been the smartest knew what that meant. "Where am I? And who are you people?"

Rocky ran back to the doctor. "why doesn't Logan remember?"

"Well I was trying to say that. The pipe knocked the part of the brain where the memory is stored. The brain cells there are injured or dead. We can't do anything about it, only try and remind him." behind him came a nurse with a distressed look.

"Doctor there has been a car crash! We need to start surgery now!" the doctor left with the nurse, leaving Rocky to tell the news.

With Logan...i wake up and Im I place that's white. I'm in a bed that is surrounded by people who I don't remember. In fact I don't remember anything or anyone. None of them answer my question. Then the girl that left earlier came back in. They all had worried looks on their faces, so I'm guessing they know me. Strangely, I have a connection to that girl that came back in, then again what do I know? Not a lot right now. Slowly they huddle around her and she starts talking. I couldn't hear bar cause of the distance, but I knew that it was about me. Every now and then odd hear 'him'.

Day went on, before Logan came out of the hospital.

"Wait who are you again?"

"I am your…um friend, that you think is amazing, Cece. You think I'm awesome and all. Anyways this will be where you live for now. That's your little brother." She said pointing at Flynn.

"Hey, hey, hey. So how'd Logan doing?" Rocky said as she climbed in through the window.

"I think he's doing fine. The thing about it, is that I can use it to my advantage. Check this out. Hey Logan you owe my $20."

"Oh sorry here you go."

"You see it's as easy as taking candy from a baby. A gigantic baby."

"Alright Cece you had your fun. I'm going to bring him to Crusty's, it might help jog his memory. Let's go Logan." When they finally got into the corner booth, Rocky kissed his cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" Logan was a bit weirded out. Cece had told him that he didn't have a girlfriend and that Rocky was her bestfriend.

Rocky was a bit puzzled before she remembered that Logan had lost his memory. "Because we are dating, silly. Are you okay?"

"Dating? Ha, funny, nice joke. Rocky no offense, but you don't seem like my type. Even if we were dating, it would be wrong wouldn't it? You are my friend's best friend, I'm your best friend's friend. Cece told me that I was in to fabulous people like her, breaking rules and stuff. You and Cece are opposites. I need to go." he stepped out of the booth and left Crusty's. Rocky never left the booths she was still trying to figure out what went wrong.

"What's with the frown clown?" Rocky looked up an he saw that she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "okay, what's wrong Rocky? You have been sitting here all day."

"Deuce promise you won't tell anyone." he nodded. "The guy I told you I had a crush on is Logan. We were dating, but now because he's listening to Cece about who he is, we just don't seem to be the same. He won't even believe we were dating."

"YOU AND LOGAN ARE-"

"DEUCE! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Right. YOU AND LOGAN ARE GREAT FRIENDS? I don't think they noticed."Unfortunately everyone was staring at him. "Then help get his memory back, just don't show that you guys were dating. When he remembers, you guys can start dating. Full proof plan."

"Deuce why is it that you are always there for me. You are a really good friend."

"Yes I am and customers are waiting for somewhere to sit. We kinda need this booth, so you kinda need to move." he was trying to disguise his words with a huge smile, but Rocky was too happy about the plan to care.

Going back, she was about to go in the apartment. However she saw Logan and Cece kissing on the stairs.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER ALERT IDK if you guys are on rogan or Cogan side. Or you just want Logan to date someone and not really care who. I will decide later. And Logan must or may not ever remember who he is. I'm not making any promises or denials. Don't hate me for this, just adding some juice to this cup. (Not the worlds best metaphors or similes.) anyways yea.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for being so slow. I am reading rise of nine from the Lorien Legacies and man is it good. I recommend it to romance/action/adventure/sci-fi fans like me. If you Know what I'm talking about, I'm with number four and six, number seven and eight. No offense to anyone.

I have decided to go with… (Drumroll) ROGAN! (Audience applaud and cheer) Also you people read super fast. I post a new chapter and the next thing I know I'm getting reviews. Got any good tips for me? I suck at reading, but not at writing

* * *

Suddenly I feel my own body shoot up and now I was sitting instead of laying down. Instead of Cece's bedroom, I'm in my own bedroom. All that was just a dream. I snicker to myself, more like a nightmare.

Logan and Cece never kissed, after talking to Deuce, I went home to rest a bit first. Well now I feel a lot better. I rush to go see Logan, after that nightmare, I don't want to miss my chance and go through that again. I run to Cece's apartment to see that it is empty, except for Logan. He was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Logan?" I think he didn't know I came in, because he seemed startled.

"Yes?"

"I think I know a way you can remember everything."

"Really? It's hard not knowing who you can and can not trust. Wait you aren't going to hit me in the head with a pipe?"

"Of course not, but that's not a bad idea." Logan gave me a look. "Alright it will be last resort." I lead him outside and through the streets of Chicago. I didn't even hear any of the traffic. My mind was too busy hoping that he will remember. Soon we get to the location.

"Shake it up: Chicago? Isn't that a tv studio or something? How does this help me remember? Was I a dancer or something? I am getting some memory of this place."

"Yes it is a tv studio, I hope it will help you remember, no you aren't a dancer. To help you remember, we are going to slow dance."

"Alright then." I instruct him the moves and positions just like last time we were here. As we begin, he looks into my eyes and I see that he is starting to remember.

"Zam! I remember everything, Cece and Flynn are my soon to be step siblings, Ty is your brother and Deuce and Dina are dating. Thanks Rocky. You are the best friend ever."

"Friend?"

"Nah I'm just joking with you. I know you are the best GIRL friend ever." I hug him and I'm filled with joy once he remembers.

"Do know that next time you do that I will strangle you?"

"My apologizes. I hope this will make up for it." he leans in and I know where this is going. I lean in as well and we share a passionate kiss. It's the first one in days. We pull back and smile at each other before leaning in again.

A/N : **To people who know me, this account is no longer in use. Due to some issues that will remain unknown, I am no longer using this account, or I am, but not continuing this story**. The user, 'Sarcastically me' is going to continue this story. So yea peace out people. I had a nice time writing for you guys. If you have questions ask him/her or me. It's called "Drowned It Up Epilouge." 


End file.
